harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila revels with her friends
On the heels of Spring Fest, Sheila and her friend, Marilyn welcome their other friend, Ashlea Frazier. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Spring Fest arrived and was a marvelous success, to the joy of Shelby, Sheila, Alissandra, Allison and Joan. *Dylan and Alex had a Spring Fest Party after the main celebrations! Sheila Watkins was talking with Allen, her husband, about the success of Spring Fest. "Your mom and Aunt Shelby are just on cloud nine," Sheila smiled, "and I can't really blame them." "Same here," Allen said, "also she is happy that Aunt Monica is back in the family." "I like your Aunt Monica," Sheila said, "she is fantastic." "She always was," Allen grinned, "she was kind of free-spirited." "Kind of like Dylan," Sheila smiled, "I would say." "Yep," Allen grinned back, "so how's Marilyn?" "Marilyn's fine," Sheila smiled, "she told me another one of our old friends is coming back to stay too." "Really?" Allen was intrigued. "Yeah, her name is Ashlea Frazier," Sheila said, "back in the day, Ashlea, Marilyn and I palled around at school." "Where?" Allen said. "We all attended Radcliffe," Sheila said, "right after I graduated from Harper Academy, I also took some design classes, and while there, I met Ashlea and Marilyn." "Sounds great," Allen smiled, "I seem to recall that you three were very tight." "Yep," Sheila smiled, "I guess we were." Meanwhile, Ashlea Frazier got off the bus from Boston, and looked at Harpers Falls. She breathed in some of the fresh air, something she really didn't get a lot of while she was living in Los Angeles. Ashlea was originally from New England, but lived a good deal of her life in Los Angeles. She had done some acting while living in LA, but would want to do more to learn about the craft. She would be attending school at Donna Schneider's acting school. Sheila was walking along with Allen as she saw Ashlea get off the bus. "Ashlea Frazier!" Sheila called. "Sheila!" Ashlea smiled, and ran up to her and hugged her. "My goodness, you look fantastic!" "So do you," she said, "I'd like you to meet my husband, Allen Watkins." "Nice to meet you," Ashlea said, "Sheila has told me all about you." "And she's spoken of you to me too," Allen said, "you are as nice as she's said you are." "Thank you," Ashlea said shyly, "I'm headed to Schneider's Acting School." "Aunt Donna's school?" Sheila asked, astonished, "this is news to me." "Yeah," Ashlea said, "this way I can learn more about diction. One of my former directors said I mumble." "Hope it works out," Sheila said, "I'm off to meet Marilyn with Allen, want to come with us?" "Absolutely," Ashlea said. "Maybe we won't have to meet her," Allen said, "here she comes now." Marilyn saw Ashlea and she was tickled. "Ashlea," she cried, and the two women hugged, "you look sensational!" "So do you, Marilyn," Ashlea said, "Sheila is taking me to her aunt's school." As the four walked down Boston Avenue headed towards Schneider's school, Molly was sulking in her cell. "I'll never see the light of day again," she moaned, "except through these damned bars! All my life, I will be behind bars!" One of her prison mates yelled, "Quit yer bitchin'!" Molly threw her tray against the wall, intending to shut her up! What will happen next? *How will Ashlea do in her beginning days of school? *What will Molly do to inflict her pain on the rest of the town? *How will Suzanne Prentiss play a role in sticking it to Molly? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila